Quand les anges pleuvent
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: La pluie, n'est-ce pas simplement les anges qui pleurent à l'unisson, secoués par le désespoir ? / Cadeau pour Nuity, Destiel, semi-UA, les anti-dépresseurs sont disponibles sur votre gauche, les pistolets et autres tabourets sur la droite, adieu.


Cette fiction est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **NUITY**, le coussyn de ma vie. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira.

Ensuite, je me suis inspirée de "**Kyrie Eleison**" d'Hatsune Miku et notamment de la traduction d'**Estrelia** que vous trouverez sur Youtube assez facilement.

C'est un semi-UA. C'est-à-dire que je reprends les anges, tout le bordel, mais que ça ne se passe à aucun moment précis de la série.

Cette bête est également sensée être triste. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle le soit, mais elle ne correspond pas vraiment à mes attentes. Je trouve que c'est de la grosse merde en fait, mais bon, qui sait, ça plaira peut-être à quelqu'un.

* * *

Un jour, quelqu'un a déclaré que la pluie, ce n'était rien d'autre que les larmes des anges qui, secoués par le désespoir, pleuraient à l'unisson.

~o~

Il s'avance. Le ciel s'est paré de son bleu le plus arrogant et a délaissé les nuages pour n'être décoré que d'un soleil aux allures condescendantes. Mais Castiel avance, son corps tangue, ses jambes menacent de céder. Il ne songe pas un instant à s'arrêter. Il ne songe pas un instant à se laisser tomber à même le sol, à se recroqueviller le temps de mourir. Parce que la mort n'est rien. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Finalement, il ne demeure que la solitude et quelque chose de bien plus profond que la tristesse, de bien plus insupportable que le désespoir. Quelque chose qui ne se décrit pas par des mots, ni par vingt-six lettres qui ne transmettront jamais la bonne émotion, jamais correctement. L'ange s'avance.

Ses pas résonnent, tandis qu'il s'introduit dans la ruelle. L'écho de ses chaussures qui s'écrasent sur le bitume le fascine presque un instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un presque, qu'est-ce qu'un instant ? Ses vêtements sont gorgés d'un sang qui ne lui appartient pas. Son corps n'a, finalement, pas été blessé d'une quelconque façon. Il ne reste que cette peine, il ne demeure que ce chagrin qui s'est enfoui au fond de sa gorge pour l'empêcher de hurler et qui pulse jusque dans sa Grâce. Comment cela se peut-il ? Castiel l'ignore.

Il avance. Ses yeux se ferment, se rouvrent, il ne sait pas s'il peut supporter le spectacle sous son regard qui ne s'embue pourtant pas de larmes. Il n'arrive pas à pleurer. Le ciel n'aura-t-il donc pas pitié de lui ? Les nuages ne vont-ils pas s'amasser pour déverser ces rivières saturées de sel qu'il ne peut pas laisser couler lui-même ? Ce n'est pas juste. Castiel observe sa main, elle aussi tachée de sang. Son pas est plus tremblant, de moins en moins assuré – l'a-t-il vraiment été un jour ? Il n'est plus capable de s'en souvenir, il s'approche de sa destination – si ce n'est pas sa destination qui s'approche inexorablement de lui – et il ne sait pas s'il sera en mesure d'exister encore longtemps.

Pourtant, il avance. Il ne reste que quelques pas, il ne reste qu'un petit effort à fournir. Il ignore s'il le peut. Il ne le pense pas, mais il avance tout de même. Il a conscience que ses jambes vont lâcher et à raison il s'effondre sur le sol. Il ne reste qu'un mètre ou deux à peine. Il n'a pas envie de franchir cette distance qui le sépare encore de la réalité. Il préférerait s'accrocher à ce rêve, à ce fantasme stupide, à ce rêve vain, cet espoir futile. Combien de synonymes existe-t-il pour réduire sa vie à néant ? Castiel est seul. Il le comprend et refuse de l'admettre, peut-être parce qu'il reste un ou deux mètres à peine.

Pourtant, il se rend compte que la distance qui les sépare est plus grande que cela. Est plus grande que jamais. Il sait aussi qu'il ne peut prendre ce chemin et que sa marche ne se compterait pas en années, mais en éternité d'errance. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais combler ce vide qui les isole maintenant. Pourtant, il ne veut pas le croire – peut-être parce qu'il ne reste qu'un mètre ou deux à peine. Castiel ouvre sa bouche, la referme il voudrait trouver les mots qu'il faut, les mots nécessaires pour exprimer ce sentiment au-delà de toute notion qui commence à lentement l'envelopper, mais il n'a rien. Il n'y a rien. Il ferme les yeux et laisse son souhait se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond.

À défaut de pouvoir se redresser pour détruire ces – peut-être – deux mètres à peine qui le séparent du corps étalé sur le sol dans le fond de la ruelle sale, Castiel rampe jusqu'à s'asseoir devant lui, les fesses à même le bitume maculé de sang et les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps légèrement penché en avant. Il tend sa main droite, lentement, le souffle coupé – mais les anges ne respirent pas, n'est-ce pas – alors qu'il essaye de s'interdire d'espérer. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance, parce qu'il n'y a que ces taches vermeilles, que cette flaque encore chaude qui s'est formée et dans laquelle ses vêtements déjà fichus trempent. Deux de ses doigts se posent sur le poignet tiède du jeune homme, mais son pouls n'est plus. Son cœur ne bat plus. Et Castiel sait que cette fois, rien ne pourra le faire repartir. Que personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Il le serre contre lui, alors. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus. Il caresse les cheveux de ce qu'il doit maintenant considérer comme un cadavre. Castiel ne sait pas si c'est une chose dont il est capable. Les deux mètres sont passés, l'espoir s'est envolé. Il ne demeure rien que ce mal, il ne demeure rien que cette tristesse – mais ce mot n'a aucun sens, cette notion ne veut rien dire. Parce que Castiel n'est pas triste, c'est bien pire que cela, bien plus indescriptible.

Ses mains serrent alors sa gorge, son visage se tourne vers le ciel. Il retient un cri qui ne peut sortir, trop de choses sont là pour coincer ses cordes vocales qui vibrent, mais n'émettent pas le moindre son. Il était un ange, il était plus puissant que l'Homme n'aurait jamais pu être. Il n'est plus rien, plus faible d'un nouveau-né, plus fragile qu'un mourant. Le corps est de nouveau sur le sol et, en le lâchant sans délicatesse, sa tête a heurté le bitume – le léger bruit résonne encore dans le crâne de Castiel qui ne pleure toujours pas. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ses joues ne sont-elles pas trempées, pourquoi rien ne coule ?!

Pourquoi, alors qu'il se sent si mal, le ciel continue-t-il d'être si bleu ? Comment est-ce que la Terre peut-être se permettre de tourner alors que Dean est mort et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le ramener ?! Comment Dieu lui-même peut-il rester impuissant alors qu'il n'est plus… ?

Castiel ne sait même plus s'il parle du corps sur le sol ou de lui-même. Il a l'impression que ses sentiments flottent, portés par une longue litanie. Aussi, sans plus y réfléchir, il se penche sur le corps qu'il prend même pour appui et joint ses mains, les yeux clos et le front posé sur ses droits entrelacés.

« Dieu tout puissant, ainsi que toutes les étoiles qui sont de sa création,  
Je vous offre cette prière, vous en fais don  
Je vous prie d'avoir pitié de moi  
Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez déjà fait,  
Je vous prie d'accepter mon égoïsme, je vous fais ce présent  
Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. »

Les mots ne s'arrêtent pas, s'enchaînent, se déchaînent. Il sent une première goutte s'écraser sur sa tête, mais ne cesse pas. Il ne pleure toujours pas, mais la peine reste la même, s'accentue de seconde en seconde – pourquoi existe-t-il encore ? Peut-être parce que les étoiles s'apitoient sur son sort.

On dit que la pluie, ce n'est rien d'autre que les larmes des anges qui, secoués par le désespoir, pleurent à l'unisson.

« Malgré la distance qui nous sépare,  
Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Comment ne pas pleurer ? La douleur pulse si fort en lui que tous doivent la sentir. Que tous la ressentent. Et les anges pleurent, secoués par le désespoir. Les anges éclatent en sanglots, les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir se calmer, sans pouvoir se contrôler parce que cette peine-là, qui n'est pourtant pas directement la leur, est trop grande, trop insupportable. Il n'y a pas besoin de nuages quand le Paradis pleure et quand la souffrance devient trop immense, même les archanges se libèrent alors le tonnerre résonne, les éclairs se battent en duel dans un ciel étrange. Même en Enfer jusqu'à Lucifer qui, secoué d'un spasme, laisse une larme lui échapper.

La pluie continue. Sur toute la surface du globe, elle inonde le monde. Peut-être que Dieu, touché par la peine de ses enfants, est-il chagriné, attristé. Peut-être ramènerait-il Dean à la vie.

Un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui fait maintenant dos au corps, la tête basse, les vêtements trempés et ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne. Dieu ne fera rien et la peine restera on dit que la pluie, ce n'est rien d'autre que les larmes des anges qui, secoués par le désespoir, pleurent à l'unisson. Et Castiel ne cessera pas d'être en proie à des sentiments qui ne se définissent pas avec des mots, ni avec les pleurs de millions d'êtres célestes, alors ces sanglots continueront, ces orages et cette pluie ne se calmeront sans doute jamais.

Le sang, emporté par ces gouttes saturées de sel jusqu'aux égouts, n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Les pas de Castiel résonnent jusqu'à n'être plus que des échos, jusqu'à n'être plus rien.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi,  
Malgré la distance qui nous sépare… »


End file.
